


The Run

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, M/M, This is just smut, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Every five years, three omegas are chosen for The Run. No omega is left without an alpha, and this year, Dipper Pines is one of those chosen omegas.





	The Run

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for years now, time to finally indulge myself and write it. Enjoy!

His hands fisted the fabric of the shirt he was wearing, the material too thin and sheer for him to be comfortable with. It was barely enough to cover his chest, even then the pink of his skin was too easy to be seen through the soft cotton. The alphas across the way leered at him, staring at him in lust as he took a small step forward. His feet were bare against the cold ground, Dipper shuddered slightly as he took another small step. It ached and his oversensitive skin wanted nothing more than to curl up and pitifully whine until one of the alphas took care of him. Dipper shuddered as he felt a breeze drift by him, his shirt was long enough to drift down to mid-thigh, but he wasn’t wearing anything else. 

A woman walked towards him, a beta, giving Dipper one of the cups she was holding in her hand. Without thinking about it too much, the option for turning back had long since passed, he brought it to his lips and swallowed the bitter tasting mixture. It wouldn’t be long before his natural heat fell into place, this would help speed along the process.

“We’ve come together for long-honored traditions of our people. The Run is something we cherish, to start off the summer.” The woman, the beta who had handed their drinks to them, glanced between the three omegas before her, all dressed the same as Dipper. He didn’t know the other two. “Omegas, you have a five-minute head start. Go.”

The shot fired in the air and Dipper didn’t think, he ran, in the first direction that he saw. Next to him, he could see the other omegas for a moment before he lost sight of them, focusing too much on his own footsteps and not tripping over a branch or root. His lungs started to burn as he pushed himself forward, scrambling in the dirt as he tripped over himself and landed harshly on the ground. His hands scraped harshly, palms scraping open against the earth as he righted himself. Already, he had barely been running and his body felt heavy, his stomach twisting into knots and joints aching. 

Three omegas, ten alphas. The old traditions had been brought down from generation to generation, every five years three omegas were chosen for The Run. At the end of it, three omegas were mated off to one of the alphas who joined. It was meant back in older times to spark the mating process, it started on the first day of summer and prompted the mating season. Dipper didn’t see the point of it anymore, not when populations were booming and he wanted to find his own alpha. There had been no arguing when his name was drawn from the pool though. Male omegas were rare, and he could see the alphas looking over him appreciatively.

It would give him a good, guaranteed mate. The omegas were chosen at random, not the alphas. 

A branch snapped behind him, a low growl came before Dipper felt something slam into him. His knees were weak and he crumpled instantly, falling to the ground with the alpha on top of him. He smelled too rich, too heady, it overwhelmed Dipper’s senses as he tried to get away, the alpha growling lowly at him as a warning to stay still. Dipper thrashed as much as he could, despite his body demanding that he give in and submit to this alpha on top of him. 

“No, no, no, please,” Dipper mumbled. This wasn’t how he imagined his first time with an alpha to be. Not in the dirt with an alpha who intended to breed him like he was nothing more than some incubator. The alpha bared his teeth, hand firm on Dipper’s chest and pinning him down roughly. 

“Omega, stop.” The alpha hissed. Dipper didn’t even recognize him, he had seen the other once but that was it. “Submit.”

A loud, deep growl came from a bit further off, the alpha on top of Dipper turned just in time for another alpha to tackle him off of Dipper, leaving the omega alone on the ground. Dipper twisted, turning on his stomach and trying to crawl away from the alphas. He only had a brief window while the alphas fought, whoever won would more than likely be the one to take him, and Dipper didn’t want either of them.

Another growl, even a hiss, the terrible snapping of bone and then silence. Dipper made it to his knees before there was a hand against his shoulder, dragging him up on his knees, his back pressed against the alphas chest. His scent was heavy, cloves and cinnamon mixed together, Dipper liked it a lot more than the scent of the other alpha that just had him pinned. 

“Omega.” The alpha put a hand on his jaw, forcing him to arch his neck and leave it exposed, the other going over Dipper’s stomach. Dipper tried to turn his face to see who it was, but the alpha let out a low growl, an order for him to stay where he was, Dipper kept still in his grip, not wanting to anger the adrenaline fueled alpha. The hand dipped lower, Dipper let out a frightened whimper as his shirt was pulled up, leaving him exposed. 

“I’ll take care of you.” The voice was almost a growl, like the harsh static of a television, Dipper whimpered again at the sound of it. “Pretty omega, I’ve wanted you for so long.”

The words didn’t make sense, but Dipper’s mind was starting to fog over and then the alpha had his hand on his cock, stroking him in smooth, long strokes that had Dipper seeing stars. He whined at the alpha softly, wanting to turn his face to see who had captured him, who he was going to spend the rest of his days with, but the alpha just growled back. Dipper whimpered, and the alpha gently licked his neck, as though apologizing. He hesitated a moment before he turned his head, looking up at the alpha through hooded eyes. 

Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher, an alpha Dipper never would have thought was interested in him. He wasn’t any important kind of omega, he was just like any other one, maybe even more ignored than the other omegas, even if he was one of the few male omegas out there. Bill gave a low growl and a sharp warning nip to Dipper’s jaw for him turning his head, to which Dipper gave a low, submissive whine to. 

Bill had always been attractive, an alpha that had many prospects for. It was probably why he had been chosen for The Run. Dipper had long since given up on his small crush on the alpha when he realized he wasn’t going to get any attention from the alpha. Roughly, the alpha let go of him, pushing him forward until he was face down in the dirt, Bill draped over his back. Even the fog of his heat wasn’t enough to stop the small whimper that left his lips. His body wanted the alpha, but that didn’t stop his heart from pounding in his chest.

“I won’t hurt you.” Bill’s voice rumbled in his ear, his voice a soothing noise that hardly calmed Dipper down at all. A hand gently rubbed at Dipper’s hip, but Dipper shook his head, wanting to get the alpha off him, away from it. 

“I-I don’t-” Dipper paused and Bill let out a reassuring rumble, trying to encourage him. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be scared.” Bill pulled back, Dipper whined pathetically from the loss of the warm alpha on his back until he saw the alphas shirt drape across the ground next to him, and then Bill was moving him to lay on his back on the shirt, staring up at him. Bill settled between his legs before Dipper had a chance to close them, his hands pushing Dipper’s shirt up around his shoulders, not trying to completely remove it, but getting close.

“I’ll take you first here.” Bill’s fingers pinched a dusty pink nipple, rolling the sensitive nub to get more of the soft noises from Dipper. “Then I’ll take you home for the rest of your heat. You’ll finally be mine and no other alpha will think of having you.”

“Ah, Bill.” Dipper couldn’t tell if his hands were shaking from nervousness or eagerness, but he felt better with the shirt underneath him, the stars framing around Bill’s head with the leaves of the trees. Another alpha would have taken him already, with his face pressed in the dirt and tears in his eyes. 

Bill didn’t reply besides rutting against Dipper’s hips, giving him some amazing friction and feeling he wasn’t prepared for. He whimpered as Bill’s mouth found his throat, the alphas lips sucking hickeys into his skin as one hand dipped low, into territory no other person had touched him before. Bill’s nose drifted against his jaw and lips found his sweat bland, sending shudders down his spine as he felt slick drip from him. 

“Alpha.” Dipper let out a breathless whine, arching his neck for the alpha, trying to entice him. Later, Dipper would hate himself for being so wanton like this, but all he wanted was for the alpha to take him, to sink his teeth into his throat and claim him. 

Bill seemed to get the message, and a finger thrust inside of him causing Dipper to moan before it was gone, and he whined just as quickly at the loss. There was the small sound of a zipper, Dipper was surprised he could hear it over his own heart thumping in his ears, and then there was something thick and heavy, nudging at his entrance. Bill’s hands braced by his head as he pushed forward, slipping into Dipper with ease. The omega let out a choked moan, thighs twitching as he tried to adjust to the size of the alpha. Sure, he had messed with toys, but nothing that was ever this big, and nothing that left him feeling this full.

“I’m gonna fuck you full,” Bill mumbled, his face in the crook of Dipper’s neck, practically slobbering over Dipper’s neck as he generously coated the omega in his scent. Bill slowly started to move his hips and Dipper let out a small whimper, trying to get used to the feeling of being so full.

Bill was all over his neck, his hand going to Dipper’s hair to pull his head back and force his neck to remain arched and available for the alpha. Bill’s thrusts were long and deep inside of him, and when he shifted his hips slightly Dipper saw  _ stars,  _ a loud cry falling from his lips that he knew the other alphas probably heard. Other pairs were probably done by now, but Bill seemed to be taking his time, enjoying the feeling of Dipper around him. 

“Alpha, alpha, fuck.” Dipper cursed, wrapping his legs around Bill’s hips. He got a grunt in return, and the alpha picked up the pace, slamming hard into him. “Alpha,  _ please.” _

Dipper wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but he knew this could be better, and it did when he felt the alpha’s knot at his base, brushing against him with every thrust inside of him. A growl came from the alpha, and Bill moved even faster, hitting that wonderful spot inside of him and trying to knot him. Dipper’s thighs shook with pleasure as he felt fangs prick his throat, not sinking into him yet, but so close.

“Relax,” Bill cooed against his neck, one hand sliding between them to grasp Dipper’s dick, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Dipper hadn’t thought it could get any better, but it was amazing, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

His orgasm crashed over him at the same time that Bill’s knot slipped in, keeping him attached to the alpha. He barely had time to bask in the warmth of his afterglow as Bill finally sank his fangs into his throat, marking him. A choked sob left his lips as he struggled for a moment, but then his body relaxed and let the alpha finish marking him. 

“I got you,” Bill mumbled, wiping his mouth free of blood as he pulled back. He was going to be stuck to Dipper for a while, so for the moment, he laid back down, staying close to his omega. The heat still burned on his skin, obviously still there. Dipper let out a plaintive whine, but didn’t move.

“I’ll get you home and you can relax,” Bill reassured. Dipper whined again, pressing his face against Bill’s chest. “I got you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a comment below please!


End file.
